thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaterasu Ganon
Amaterasu Ganon is the Captain of the Fifth Division in the Gotei 13. He is also 'The Shinigami Research'' ''and Development Institute President.' Appearance Amaterasu is a young man with long black hair tied an a ponytail and brown eyes. His eyelashes are unusually long, giving him a slightly feminine appearance. He wears a blue kosode with a long white haori over the top and dark blue hakama, tucked into his black socks. He also wears brown gloves which cover only the back of his hands and his wrists. He looked similar as a child, even wearing the same clothing minus the haori. Personality In many ways, Amaterasu is as much an oddity among his fellow mems. An idealist and scholar who believes in looking to the future instead of being dominated by the past, He views the pursuit of any grudge to be an ultimately pointless and self-destructive practice. Yet despite being a man of peace, if pushed into a corner Amaterasu is more than capable of killing anyone who threatens him or his Vice Captain. History ''While living in Rukongai as a child, he would spend countless hours training, Amaterasu had a habit of leaving home and not telling anyone where he was going.'' From a young age Amaterasu has always been made an outcast by those around him and pushed to the shadows and made a lonley soul. But he has never lashed out on those who curse and hate him and provide his life with misery and pain. He thought back with going through training his mind , body and soul to become a strong shinigami like none before. But his primary goal for his life is to bring peace back to his soul and find his true purpose in living. Amaterasu dedicated his life to following the path with the least amount of killling and drawing blood, when someone special and close to him, his brother died. He himself followed this path and Amaterasu idolized him for it. His dream was to become a Shinigami and to use his powers to maintain a peaceful world. His brother soon was accepted to the Shino Academy, however, he was killed along with his teammates while protecting Soul Society from a gang a hollows attacking, he gave his life to protect those who are harmless and those who love each other. From that moment on Amaterasu took a vowed that he would fight for justice that was neccessary and to take lifes of those that disturbed the peace and he wants to follow a path, that makes the same justice but with less bloodshed. Shortly after, Amaterasu joined the Shinigami Academy and became a Shinigami. Amaterasu met Sakata Retsugi, while he was still in the Shinigami Academy. At first Amaterasu went up to him (looking in the wrong direction for unknown reason(He was shy to ask anyone)) and apologized for not realizing that anyone was in the area, only for Retsugi to correct and state that he was behind him. Amaterasu was embarresed by his mistake but greeted and introduced himself. They took a likeing to each other quickly, because they both came for "Rukongai," ''but from different districts. Retsugi joined the Shinigami and they became close friends, though by time they reached positions in the Gotei13 they didn't see each other as often as normal. Upon one such meeting Amaterasu was extremly happy to see Retsugi had joined the Gotei 13, and he asked that Retsugi spared some time to visit his Division. After he joined the Gotei13, Amaterasu quickly rised to the ranks and became the Vice-Captain of the 5th Division, and he also took an interest in the "Shinigami Research and Development Institute," ''' when he saw, what the facility was capable of. At some point later he transferred from the 2th Division to the 5th Division, it was at that time when he transferred that the previous Captain was sentence to death for being associated with some unknown person that Amaterasu didn't know at the time his name was ''"Ryuseiga Akujin." ''He then was promoted to Captain of the 5th Division, relocated to the 5th Division Barracks, he later came up with the Inventions of ''"Artificial Soul Pill," "Faux Body." ''He then overthrow the previous Vice President and President. He is currently working on Major Top Secret Expirement, noone is else knows about it. Plot Not yet? Powers and Abilities '''Shunpo Experts: Experts of the technique are considerably fast and are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others but none the less their application of the technique is highly advanced. Kido Practitioner: Amatersasu's actual ability is unknown but he cast Hakufuku on people, preventing Enemy's from perceiving others reiatsu. Great Spiritual Energy: Amaterasu's level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This type level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average Captain rank. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Swordsmanship Specialists vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple to Amaterasu which is one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielders power and determination. As use of the his Zanpakutō, Amaterasu's Shinigami's primary form of combat. * Number One: Nadegiri|撫で斬り|"Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"}}: This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Amaterasu has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. People speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Amaterasu also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. Enhanced Speed: His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, and able to push enemy's to the point that even their Zanpakuto has difficulty keeping up Genius Intellect: Amaterasu has proven himself to be the most intelligent being within or outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect results in scientific invention to deduction of situations and combative skills and tactics. Amaterasu's intelligence surpasses many of the Senior and Captian rank. *'Master Scientist/Inventor': Amaterasu is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Amaterasu has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Amaterasu has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He has come close to defeating Kito in the past but could not match his growing power. Enhanced Strength: His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars. His also enough to send opponents through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with, merely with a few light punches and kicks. Enhanced Durability: Amaterasu has shown himself able to hold his ground in battle. Hakuda Master: Amaterasu is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Arrancar. Amaterasu is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through multiple enimies and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. Zanpakuto Raika(紫電,'' Lightning Flash''): its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. Shikai: It's release command is Strike Down (打ち据えろ, uchisuero; Hit fast and hard) The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. '''''Shikai Special Ability: When released, Raika's blade is engulfed into Fire, he pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. Raika possesses the ability to manipulate fire. Bankai: Raika Gōen Kaku (雷火 豪炎殻, Lightning Flash Flame): Amaterasu holds out his Zanpakutō in front of him as fire swells around him. Raika somwhat changes its appearance. Raika Gōen Kaku takes the form of a medium-large sword and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color with a handle at the end being a different color from green to reddish-green.. '''Bankai Special Ability: 'In this form the sword's blade becomes fiery, and fire shoots from the edge when its powers are being used. The sword's blasts of fire are much more potent, large and powerful in this form, and the fire on his sword can be used as a means of defense as well and can even engulf Amaterasu's whole body and be protected by the fire. This bankai can summon three flaming dragons and if they are able to attach themselves to someone then they will explode on the users command destroying the target. Trivia Amaterasu Means Sun Goddess Amaterasu has fallen in love Sakura Suzuki Quotes ''I have no wish to destroy you. It's your own desires that make it necessary. Light breaks the darkness. This form is my instrument. I have no limits! Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment! Search your feelings. You know what's right deep down inside! I don't think having a little compassion is a disadvantage.